A Change For Mac
by Micaela Beth Winchester
Summary: We all know Mac - the not so lovable but always adorable meth cooking sex addict. He has a girl. She isn't just any girl, she is the only one in town who isn't scared of him and won't back down in a fight. When Devon and Reggie tumble back into the desert with their friends, something terrible happens to his special hang-around. Will he man up? Or will he move on? MacXOC Very M :P
1. Cainville At It's Finest

**Alright, call me crazy and tell me I have the mind of a four year old, never staying on one story but I had a craving for Mac. I watched Red Canyon for the umpteenth time and I was fan-girling something major so I made one for myself :) Please read, review, comment and all that jazz. I want to hear what you think.**

"Get my smokes" Mac ordered as he walked from the cave. Even though the sun had set about 2 hours ago, the desert heat was still heavy in the air. He pulled the gas mask from his face and threw it in the back of his truck while the girl he was ordering around, turned and faced him, giving Mac the half empty pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you" Jaden said sarcastically, watching Mac lean against the truck, "Oh its ok Mac that's just what I do. Listen to you bark orders at me and do them so I save my ass from getting beat. But you know it's always nice when you appreciate me and what I do for you, by saying something nice" Jaden rolled her eyes and pulled the pack out of Mac's breast pocket and lit her own cigarette. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and huffed.

"I'm nice to you ain't I? I let you suck and fuck this don't I?" He grabbed his dick through his pants.

"Oh yes and I'm so grateful for that" Acid rolled off her tongue in reply.

"You should be fuckin' grateful bitch" He growled. Glaring at her, he took one last drag and threw the smoke to the ground. "I don't have to put up with you. Plenty of others whores that want a piece of ole Mac"

"Yeah and that's exactly what they are. Whores" Jaden spat.

The pair had grown up together, although surprisingly Jaden wasn't the product of Walters many conquests, Jaden and Mac saw something in the other that reminded them of themselves. Mac took control by violence, Jaden by subtle, softer means. Mac was loud and rude to everyone, Jaden was rude to those who deserved it; mostly Mac. They had dropped out of school at young ages but had developed the smarts for their own areas. Mac, the obedient little soldier, followed his father's rules and cooked meth in the canyon caves while Jaden followed her own rules and helped Walter, by choice, to run and work Luna Mesa. Mac took care of Walter's dirty work; making sure everyone in Cainville knew their place and didn't step out of line. Angering Walter wasn't an option in the desert town and the residents knew that if you messed up, then his angry, hot-headed, pit-bull son was going to take a chunk right out of your ass or kill you.

"If I wanted them I could take them" Jaden knew what Mac did; she wasn't an idiot. None of the women in town would stand up to Mac. He was ruthless when he didn't get his way and fighting back wasn't an option for the girls. Still he would beat them; the crying and screaming gave him a sense of control and served to turn him on.

"Ha, please. You think you're the only one who those skanks fear?"

Mac growled, "I will be if the stupid cunts want to live"

Jaden pushed off the truck and stood in front of Mac, her hands on his chest and her head tilted sideways, "Mac, I run that whorehouse with an iron fist" She spoke softly as she ran one hand down his body. He was glaring down at her; hating that she was challenging his authority but at the same time he found himself getting turned on at the lack of her fear. Her hand slipped into the confines of his pants and wrapped her fingers around his half hard cock, "And those bitches wouldn't dare touch what belongs to me. This" She smiled, tightening her grip a little, "Belongs to me Mac. I earned it and I own it" They stood there for a few more minutes with Jaden pumping her hand up and down his length. On one level Mac knew she was right. He hadn't been to one of the town whores since they established their weird relationship. Although to him, visiting one when he fought with Jaden didn't count. But Mac wasn't going to let her know that she was right, he didn't work that way.

"You only think that because I let you believe it" He half growled, half mumbled. He was succumbing to the pleasure this fiery blonde was having on his achingly hard cock, "Truck" He barked, pulling away from her.

She smiled and dropped the flannelette shirt of Mac's in the dirt. He was in the bed of truck waiting and all but licked his lips when she came around the side shirtless. Her D cup breasts sitting high and perky on her chest and her peach coloured nipples hard with the promise of sex, the cooler atmosphere than that of her shirt and the excitement that coursed through her veins at the way Mac was hungrily glaring at her.

"See something you like?" She asked with a smirk plastered to her face. He jumped down and almost threw her into the side of the truck; his mouth commanding attention and dominance from hers. She gave in willingly and grabbed at his belt. Roughly and fiercely they fought for dominance as they twisted, turned and collided with the sides of the truck and the tailgate. Mac pulled away again and pushed her into the bed. She was naked while his loose cargo pants hung open, sitting halfway down his arse. "Off" She commanded. He growled in approval of her courageous demands as he kicked off his boots and pants. He dropped down to her but once he was on his knees, she was up and pushing him back.

"What the fu..." Mac was stopped by her hot wet mouth engulfing him completely. Jaden had had much practise perfecting her blowjob moves on Mac so she could get it just right for him. He hit the back of her throat and Jaden started moving back up. One hand wrapped around him and pumped as she moved her mouth up and down him, occasionally taking her mouth off his cock so she could tease him and smack down gently on her tongue. Looking down at his perfect bitch, he was amazed. He taught her, he trained her and he got to use her. He felt his end coming on but wasn't ready to give into his. Grabbing her hair he pulled her away and let her fall into the side of the bed. Grabbing her hips he forced Jaden onto her knees, slipping a calloused hand in between her legs. "Always ready for me" He smirked; receiving a horny chuckle in reply.

"Only you Mac" Jaden whined. Without warning he lined himself up and slammed into her. Always rough and commanding. Thrusting hard and gripping her hips and any other piece of flesh he could grip, Mac listened to the mewling and moaning of the woman beneath him. Sex between the two was always animalistic. Mac wasn't much of a cuddler, if he could get away with it he would.

"You're making me love you" He grumbled. Skin slapping together, sweat rolling down both of their bodies; foreheads, chests and legs. Jaden's panting turned to gasps as she felt her orgasm coming on. He sensed it and slammed harder into her; wanting to bruise and mark her as his own.

"Ahh ahh Mac!" She screamed over and over just before she feel over the edge. Jaden's mouth opened but her pleasure failed to voice itself as she was hit with blinding ecstasy. Mac's rough fingers grinding on her swollen clit, making her insides jump and squirm while he filled her with his seed. Dropping beside her on his back; Mac laid spread eagle. Jaden lowered herself down and laid half on his chest, half on the cool metal of the truck bed. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

"Perfect whore" Mac mumbled, a hand stroking down her head in the way someone would pat a dog.

"I ain't no whore Mac" Jaden started to protest. Mac grabbed her hair in his fist and jerked her head backwards.

"You're mine. I'll call you whatever I want. Now get in the fuckin' truck. I need a drink" Letting Jaden go he climbed out of the bed and searched for his clothes. She followed suit and climbed in the cab with a sated look on her face and feeling coursing through her body; leaving their after fuck spat in the back.

…_**.**_

There were a few cars in the Luna Mesa parking lot, including one that neither Mac or Jaden recognised. Climbing out, they saw Harley the deputy, standing out the front.

"Harley get your ass over here!" Mac called.

"Leave him alone asshole" Jaden pushed. Mac pushed her back and held up a finger as a warning. She gave him the bird and kept walking. He grabbed her arm and backed her into the porch post with force, "What? You gonna do this here? In front of your little friends?" The look in Jaden's eyes was threatening; challenging Mac to make a move. Looking down at her with his own bright blue orbs, he read her face. He could tell she wanted him to make a show, to let his friends see that he didn't take lip from a bitch. He loved the fire inside Jaden. Loved that she wouldn't back down and cower from him, she was strong and he admired that. His hot lips were on hers in a matter of seconds, his tongue battling against her own.

"Get your fuckin' arse inside bitch" Mac pulled away and looked at her for a second. Even in the moonlit darkness he could still see the bright purple bruises and teeth marks on her neck. Jaden turned and walked up the two steps; leaving Harley to fend for himself.

"Hey Walter" Jaden walked around the bar and gave him a kiss and a hug. Walter had been like a father to her after her own ran off with some chick that was blowing through town. Before she could move too far, Walter grabbed her chin; tilting her head side to side. Raising his eyebrows he looked at the girl, "You know he does that. He likes to 'mark' me" Dropping the subject, he let her go and poured herself and Mac a shot of whiskey. Downing hers and refilling it, Jaden took in the scene at Luna. There she noticed a familiar blonde, "Reggie?"

"Jaden?" Jaden nodded in her response. Suddenly a crash came from the door. A blonde male crashed into the beer that a darker man was carrying and then Mac came in and put him down on the bar.

Easy partner" The blonde spoke.

"Do I look like your fuckin' partner? As a matter of fact I don't think I fuckin know you"

"Mac" Jaden spoke in a low tone; her warning to him.

"Mac! Hey hey Mac, you remember me? It's been a while" Another male voice spoke, "That's my cousin Tom"

"Devon Ashton and his little cousin Tommy" Jaden spoke up. She knew who Devon was; Mac's little brother and she was not a fan. Jaden was ecstatic when he left town after Regina's 'accident'. Jaden knew about that too; Mac and his little friends had all taken a turn on her and even tried to get Devon onto her but he couldn't do it. Jaden wasn't loud and pushy like Mac was but she was just as ruthless. She had done her fair share of Walter's dirty work. She helped Mac cook in the caves and she also took some of the prettier men for a spin before letting desert sun and coyotes have them. She stared down Devon and his little girlfriend, who to Jaden, looked very far from the rich home life she was more accustomed to. "Never thought we'd see you around here again"

"This Mac, the owner of the dog" Devon introduced, "And that is his other little pet, Jaden"

"Back off Devon" Jaden wanted.

"Quite the animal lover" Devon's girlfriend added.

"Bitch I will rip your goddamn face off" Jaden growled. Mac put a fist down on the bar causing Jaden to look over at him. His eyes said it all, telling her to stand down and let him handle it.

"Well this is a cause for celebration, let's have some whiskey" Jaden filled another shot for Devon.

"We're fine with beer"

"You're gonna have some whiskey" Mac handed the shot over and they both tipped it back. Putting the glasses back on the bar, he tipped the salt and wrote in it before brushing it away, "Where'd Devon find a pretty girl like you?" Jaden cleared her throat pointedly but Mac ignored her and continued to focus on the brunette.

"Frat boy, sorority girl" She answered.

"College? Always seemed like a big waste of time" Mac responded.

"That's cause they don't teach you how to cook" Jaden spoke under her breath.

"You got something to say?" Mac shot her a venomous look. Jaden just glared at him; returning the stare.

Jaden was the first to look away, "I think you're brave, coming out here with Reggie after her accident" She look around at the small group, "I wouldn't be that brave"

"I'd be scared" Mac added, "I heard after your parent's accident, someone gave little sister a ride. Busted her wide open" He leaned in close, "Is it nasty down there?" Devon grabbed Mac and tried to force him onto the bar but Mac turned the tables, "It's fuckin sick. You like it?" He taunted. Jaden had come around the bar and Walter grabbed the baseball bat smacking it down near Devon's head.

"Mac! You don't want to do that son" He bought the bat up to his shoulder, "Just a precaution" Mac let Devon go and raised his hands up; backing away. Someone started playing music on the juke box. Devon's girlfriend grabbed Mac.

"Come on, dance with me" Jaden stood in front of her and placing her hand higher on Mac's arm, signalling she wanted her man to herself. Devon took the opportunity to pull the brunette away and Mac and Jaden danced on the floor. His hands all over her arse and her fingers in his belt loops.

"Getting that thong in a twist aren't we?" Mac taunted.

"I don't like the look of that bitch" Jaden muttered.

"Don't worry Dennie" Mac replied softly. He had his moments and he usually only showed them at home but there was the rare occasion when he would whisper his softer words to her.

"Take care of it Mac" Walter spoke out from his position behind the bar, "Both of you" They nodded and headed to the door.


	2. Things Get A Little Hotter In The Desert

**Alright, this one is a little bit rough. You have been warned. Sorry it's not a long one guys but please review, comment etc etc.**

"I'll take care of the big bad bitch for you" He chuckled.

"You're such an asshole. No, she's mine" Jaden stopped in front of Mac; facing him, "You need to kill Devon"

"Golden boy? You realize my stupid arse wetback father would have my head"

"Mac, listen to me. I was in here the other day and Walter was on the phone to someone. He was almost whispering and when I walked over he started talking like there was nothing wrong and even said that he would see them soon. When he hung up he went out to the caves, you remember that day he beat your arse for not having enough crystal ready?" Jaden let Mac catch up a bit, "I re-dialled the number he just called. It was Devon. I have a bad feeling about him being back in town"

"Dennie, calm your shit. Devon never brings good news. I know this, I'm his fuckin' brother"

"Watch your back Mac" Jaden warned. Mac shook his head and the pair walked over to the truck.

…_**...**_

Jaden pulled at up Mac's place and shut off her truck. Mac's dog was barking and jumping up on the flimsy cage his owner had put together.

"Bones! Sit down" Jaden instructed fiercely to the aggressive animal. He listened obediently and laid down in the dirt; rolling onto his back. She was a little sad for the dog, she didn't know if he was just fiercely loyal to Mac or if it was fear that made him submissive to his owners. Jaden grabbed the overturned dust filled bucket and headed towards the house to the outside tap.

She was grumbling about Mac never taking care of the dog when she heard a vehicle coming down the road. Putting the freshly filed bucket back over the fence, Bones drank quickly and Jaden noticed the brown van pulling up at the house across the road. Devon, Reggie, another guy Jaden wasn't familiar with and Devon's tart climbed out and headed inside. Just before he closed the door, Devon looked back over his shoulder at Jaden and glared. She matched his look but felt her skin crawling before he disappeared inside the old house. Jaden looked away and started unlatching the gate and releasing Bones. Unbeknown to her, there were a pair of eyes watching her from behind a grimy window and frayed curtains, "I don't like that girl" Terra stated; acid rolling off her tongue.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Jaden's bark is worse than her bite" Terra's shoulders relaxed a little until Devon came back, "Least it used to be" She tensed right back up.

Back inside Mac's place, Jaden was in the middle of feeding Bones when Mac came tearing up the drive. She looked at the clock and knew that he had come straight from the garage.

"Jaden where's that damn dog?" Mac growled as he came through the door.

She didn't bother answering him instead choosing to continue cleaning up the mess burying the kitchen benches. Mac stopped at the kitchen door and look around; Jaden had her sleeves rolled up and her hair in the bun high on her head while the vicious dog was content to keep his nose in his bowl. "The hell's goin' on?"

"I'm cleaning up your shit heap of a kitchen and I'm feeding your goddamn dog" She bit back.

"You're gonna make him lazy, if you keep bringing him in here" Mac stated.

"Needed feeding or you ain't gonna have a guard dog at all" Jaden put the cloth down and looked at Mac, "What are we going to do about them?" Mac looked at her and whispered in her ear and grabbed a beer from the fridge. The cap dropped onto the table and he walked into the bedroom; dropping his dirty clothes by the end of the bed. "Jaden get in here" He yelled out. She sighed and followed his orders. She stopped at the entrance to the bedroom, "Strip and get on the bed" He ordered.

Jaden scowled and shook her head, "No I'm not in the mood"

"Get your ass naked" He growled deeply. Again she just shook her head. All too quickly Mac covered the space between them and pulled her into the room and slammed her up against the door. The pair began fighting against each other, Mac having more luck disposing of her clothes than she was holding onto them. Her shirt broke open, buttons hitting the floor, her belt was undone and her camo pants and panties were dragged down her legs and off her ankles.

"Mac" She growled, fighting against him. Pushing him away only to have him slam back into her chest, his mouth attached to her neck while his hands made sure her flesh was bare. Turning her around so she faced the wall, he kicked her legs apart and stuck a hand between her legs. She wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't in the mood; she was bone dry. Sticking a dirty finger in his mouth before jamming it back between her legs and making her a little slick. He was thinking more about injuring himself than her; it wouldn't have been the first time he took her without Jaden wanting it. "Mac, no" She was struggling harder against him but still his excitement and his cock grew. His hand moved from her to his own belt, fumbling with it as he gradually opened it. Opening his pants and pulling his erect cock from the confines of his boxers. Her legs had closed slightly and he kicked them open once more. Spitting on his hand he slid it over her bald mound, wetting her once again before jamming himself inside her.

"Ahhhh" She screamed out in pain. He groaned in pleasure as her warmth covered him. Mac started thrusting in and out of her. "Mac no" She cried against him. Although her eyes were hot with the burning need to let tears fall; she wasn't going to give Mac the satisfaction.

He kept quiet aside from a few grunt and groans. Jaden continued to protest as Mac violated her; trying to push herself off the wall or slip to the side but Mac's grip was tight on her arms and his body heavy against her. Growing tired of Jaden's cries he slipped a hand between her and the wall; a calloused finger rubbed against and pinched her clit. As much as she tried to hold it in, Jaden let a moan slip and Mac grinned sadistically as he felt the resistance inside her pussy give; she was wet. Mac had won. His hips sped up and his finger met the pace. Jaden felt her resolve slipping and she gave into her body. A reluctant orgasm washed through her as Mac let himself spill inside her.

"There now, was that so hard?" He asked as he moved away, kicking off his pants and climbing into bed.

"You bastard" She whispered.

"Don't act like you didn't like it bitch"

"I ain't your fuckin' cum rag Mac" Jaden bit back.

"You're whatever the hell I want you to be whore. Now put that dog outside and bring me another beer" He casually ordered, taking a large swig from the beer he had opened earlier. Jaden sighed and did as she was ordered. Throwing on his shirt from that day and picking up her panties, she walked out into the kitchen.

"Bones. Come" The dog obediently behind his owner's long tan legs. Jaden locked Bones away; giving him an affectionate pat on the head and headed back towards the house.

"That's such a fitting outfit for you Jaden" Jaden's head whipped to the left and she found Devon there with a smug grin on his face.

"Can I help you Devon?" She asked before continuing on to the house. She reached the steps when he grabbed her arm.

"What are you planning Jaden?" She ignored him and tried to pry her arm away from Devon.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about now let me go" She growled as she continued to struggle against the bigger man.

"You're so fucking full of it, I know Mac and I bet he's got something cooked up. That having been said I know he would have told you. You always help him out like a good little soldier. Now. Tell. Me" He demanded shaking her as he pulled her closer, bruising Jaden's arm more with every tightening grip. She swung her free hand around and scratched three solid marks down his face. Letting her arm go in pain, Devon cried out; pulling his hand from his cheek and finding blood he glared at her and pounced. Jaden moved to get out of the way but Devon was too quick; his hand wrapped around her neck and he slammed her into the house.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch" He spat. Jaden shoved a knee into a well-placed position, catching him in his lower stomach and groin. Pushing him back she turn and had climbed the two stairs and got just inside the house before smacking into Mac, who had come to see what was taking his beer delivery so long.

"Mac" She panted, "Devon" The aggressive man flew out the door and picked his brother up, slamming him into the same place Jaden had been.

"What the fuck are you doing over here?" Mac growled.

"Your bitch attacked me first Mac" Devon huffed.

"What are you doing here?" Mac ignored the other man and waited for an answer.

"You planning something big brother? I know you are" He looked over at the glaring girl standing at the door, "You trained her well. She wouldn't tell me a damn thing" Devon grinned.

"Ain't got nothing planned" He looked over at the dejected girl on the stairs, "You mark her again, you best hope I don't catch up with you " Mac's grip loosened on his brother's shirt collar and he walked up the stairs and pushed Jaden back inside the house as he came traipsing through the door. "Get your arse to bed. We'll go after em tomorrow" Jaden didn't say anything, she just followed silently; an old dark rage burning inside of her.


End file.
